Neverthless Oddly Enough
by BraindeadAndHappyVillageIdiot
Summary: Sheppards team bring back a mysterious fruit they got at the last planet they visited. However when Sam eats one of them, without knowing the danger of it: Making persons make weird and insane decisions, and leave them behind remember nothing…


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, even how hard I wish I did.

OBS: Be aware of spelling/grammar mistakes. English is unfortunately not my first language.

**Nevertheless**** Oddly Enough**

'The people on the planet we just visited call themselves Gressklypers and is actually very open for being one of our trading partners.' Sheppard who had just arrived with his team through the Stargate looked at Samantha Carter.

'Actually I think they'll be one of our best threading partners' Rodney McKay said with a happy voice'.

'You only say that because they gave us free samples.'

'No I didn't' McKay denied and looked at Sheppard.

'So anyway here is the basket of five free samples of a fruit they call 'Toalettklut'.' Keyla said and stopped McKay and Sheppard from arguing more, for now.

Samantha took the basket and started walking up the stairs to her office.

Four hours later, she sat in her office and still had tons of paperwork to do. This week had been a very successful week. Not only had they meet a lot of new potential trading partners, but also discovered and solved the technology behind six of the ancients machines. One of them being a much more complicated body scanner than they already had at the infirmary.

Samantha Carter looked at her watch, and figured it had been over five hours since last time she had eaten. She took a deep breath. Naturally, the most natural thing to do was to go down to the mess hall and get something to eat. But only to take a look at all the rapports and papers and all other possible stuff, that will steal at least six more hours from her time, made her sit back and take another deep breath. As a result of this action, her eyes stared at the thing which was standing right next to her. The basket that Sheppard brought back from a planet earlier this day. She knew that what she was doing wasn't very smart, since they haven't been time for analyzing if the fruit was safe to eat or not. But it had been hours, and she had to eat something. There were no persons in the room, and before she even realized it herself, she had reached her hand out to the basket and opened it, and found a purple banana shaped fruit. Although she knew better. A lot better. She took a bite. It tasted like Café Mocca, only with less coffe and a lot more mocca. At once this taste made her feel a little bit sick, but as she took one more bite, it tasted better than the first. And before she knew it she had eaten the whole fruit. Even if she had only eaten one fruit, she felt like she had just eaten half of the food that was in the mess hall.

The briefing from Daaes team was just finished, and Daae turned around and looked at her and said with his soft voice, only this time it sounded more soft than ever before 'Are you ok Colonel?'

'Yes I am, why asking Colonel?' She answered him, and sounded a lot more annoyed than she was planning to.

'Sorry, but it's just that you suggested that we went back to the planet we just visited and told them we could not trade with them, despite the fact that they're the planet who has had more leftovers of food than any planet we've ever visited in this galaxy.'

'Daae, I think you are mistaken, I did not do that.' She answered more annoyed than before and was starting too sounded more pissed than annoyed. Of course she knew Daae, that he was the type that didn't give up before the truth was proven, or well what he thought was the truth, and the last thing she wanted to do today after all the hours of paperwork was to argue with him. 'I'm sorry Daae, but if I said so it was a mistake. I've probably done too much paperwork today, and what I need now is some proper sleep.' This seemed like the answer Daae wanted to hear and he left her in the briefing room. She reached down to get her computer when it suddenly hit her that she could only remember half of the briefing. 'Maybe the thing I need is some proper sleep' she said loud out to herself and walked off, however not in the direction of her bedroom.

'I think Carter has got insane' McKay said to Sheppard, Keyla and Ronon while sitting down on a chair next to the table.

'Did she say no to another of the experiments you and Zelenka makes bets on?'

'Ha ha Sheppard, I'm laughing to death of your brilliant joke' McKay replied, but it was enough to make Sheppard smile.

'Sam just gave the order of painting the control room red.'

'And why would Carter do such a thing?' Teyla asked McKay and you could hear she didn't quit believe him.

'Well I don't know, but she just did, and if you guys haven't noticed, she has made a lot of weird decisions lately, only I sound like the only one who notices it.'

They all looked at him and then on each other, before Ronon turned to McKay

'If it makes you better we can ask Dr. Keller to take some tests on her.'

'No, no, no.. Sam just did a full body scanner and it showed that nothing was wrong with her.'

'There you go' Ronon said.

'Oh wait hold on' McKay said to herself, and didn't hear what Ronon had just said to him. He got up and started to walk out of the room.

'Where are you going McKay?' Sheppard asked him, but McKay seemed to be in his own thoughts.

'Okay guys, let's go after him and see what he is up to now.' As a result of this they ended up following after McKay.

'You can't be serious..' Sheppard said to McKay.

'Oh yes I can, this ancient machine is a much more complicated body scanner than the one Dr. Keller has, and this can even do body scanning out from just what the life sign can say.'

'McKay, I don't think Carter will be so happy to hear that you're trying out a machine that no one really has tried out before on her, based on that you think she is making weird decisions. Even if I admit ordering to paint the control room red is a bit off.' While Sheppard said this McKay had already activated the machine was scanner what was the life sign on Carter. Suddenly it appeared a human brain on the screen and it was blinking red in left section of the brain.

'Well that can't be good' Ronon said.

'What does it say?' Teyla turned to McKay.

'I'm not sure, I think we should bring Dr. Keller up here.'

'Okay, then I'll go and find her, McKay and Teyla, you guys are going to find Carter. And you Ronon stay here.'

McKay and Teyla had split up to find her. Teyla had taken the control room way, while McKay was taking the way around, in the corridors where the bedrooms were located. He opened her door and found her standing in the middle of the room. 'Sam you have to come with me, I have something to show you.' The door closed behind him and Sam only stood there looking at him. 'Sam?' She started walking towards him and ended up standing face to face with him. Before McKay had realized what was happening, Carter had closed her eyes and her lips touched his. She kissed him slow and passionate, followed by her tongue touching his even more passionate than McKay could ever realize was possible. The kiss lasted for several seconds before he took a step back and ended the kiss, despite the fact that this was the best kiss he had ever had. 'Carter what are you doing?' She looked at him confused. 'What do you mean?'

'What I mean? Well you just kissed me.'

'Don't be ridiculous McKay, I did not kiss you.'

'I… I… You really should come with me Sam.'

'Oh this is not good' Dr. Keller said while looking at the screen of the ancient body scanner.

'This scanner shows that the area where she makes decisions is damaged by some kind of virus that holds it too tight together. And according to the machine, this virus comes from a plant that is called 'Toalettklut''. An image of a purple banana shaped fruit showed on the screen.

'That's the fruit we got from the Gressklyppers.' Sheppard informed Dr. Keller.

'Luckily for us, this machine also tells us how we can cure it. Obviously this is a virus the ancient also got.'

A bright light hit Samantha while she waked up. 'Where am I?' A familiar voice answered

'You are at the infirmary. Apparently you got infected by a virus through the Toalettklut fruit, that made you do bad decisions at first, and later weird and insane once.'

'Like when you ordered Zelenka to dress up like Santa Claus.'

Carter smiled to Sheppard 'I can't remember that.'

'You don't remember anything?' Dr Keller asked.

'No.. I don't. As a matter of fact I don't really remember much of the last days..'

'Well that makes sense. According to the ancient machine, people who suffer from this virus forget what the virus makes them do.'

'So you don't even remember the most insane you did? Kissing McKay?'

'Eyy! That's not insane' McKay replied almost yelling the first word to Sheppard.

'Emm.. I did? I don't remember that..' Carter said a bit embarrassed.

'There you go Meredith, she doesn't remember it, she was at an insane moment when she did it.'

'Now off you guys go, what Carter need now is some proper sleep.' And then they left, living Carter all to herself. If was true that she barely could remember doing anything the last days without small moments where she did paperwork or walked in the halls, basically doing random stuff. However there was one thing she still remembered of what had happened earlier this day. McKay entering her room, and they ending up kissing passionate for a few seconds..


End file.
